


This Is How I Build You

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories of her sometimes shimmer and never completely change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How I Build You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 52_flavours community at LiveJournal.

He remembered Esmeralda at odd moments, as if she was a shadow that came out only when the intensity of the light was at a certain level. In his mind she did not lurk but stood up straight, one hand behind her back, bare calves sprinkled with soot. These are, of course, made-up details, but dutifully preserved for all that, as he was certain they were based on half-submerged truths. Over the years he sometimes found himself forgetting a thing or two, like the exact location of that small scar on her arm; the notes of her laughter, too, had grown less distinct and more dependent on his whims. This, he supposed, was how a loved one stayed with you - by allowing your memory to shape and color the imprints they left behind.


End file.
